


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

by bcandii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: You can't always read a book by its cover, Derek knew this, but meeting Stiles in the library in the middle of the night might just be the definition for the phrase. Pre-Sterek, but could be read as Gen.





	Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

The empty halls were quiet except for the footsteps of Professor Hale, who was making his way from his classroom, grumbling at himself for leaving his phone in his classroom earlier that day. He had only planned on being there for a few minutes, making sure to do all the last minute checks for his syllabus, since classes would officially start tomorrow. He knew that as a college professor, he really shouldn't be as forgetful as he tends to be, but here he was, scrolling through all the missed texts he hadn't seen because he hadn't had his phone, from his sister, who was updating him on her vacation. Leave it to Laura to rub in a vacation to her one and only brother. Their other sister had just sent him some recipes she found on Pinterest, when he heard the scuffling noise from inside the library. Squinting a little through the window, Derek could see there was light among the bookshelves, the spines of the books residing on them reflecting the light from the desk he could just almost see. Studiously, he went inside, quietly sneaking up on the hooligan that broke into the college library. But it wasn't necessary. The 'hooligan' was too focused, not on some nefarious act, but studying. He was nose deep in a book Derek thought he recognized as one Laura had bitched about constantly during her mastery for neuroscience. Around the intruder were tons of books, ones Derek hadn't even read yet, mixed with ones he had set for his own lecture he'd start tomorrow. Sitting in the middle of the multitude of books was a kid, probably no older than fourteen, probably from the nearby high school, maybe even middle school, blue jeans well worn, red hoodie keeping him warm among the chilly collection of books, he had a pencil in his hand, and mouth, from where he was taking notes, the notebook filled with scribbling words sitting beside his hand. Without looking away from the book, still not having noticed his audience, the kid moved the pencil from his mouth to the paper, jotting something down in the next available space, without even looking at the paper once. Something about that unnerved Derek.  
From the hallway outside the library, a yelp could be heard as Derek pulled the kid up by his ear, dragging him outside into the hall, not listening to the pleading or excuses as Derek was on the phone, calling security. It was only a minute or two later that Derek heard the door fling open from the other end of the corridor. Except, when the figure approached, it wasn't security at all, it was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, the town Derek grew up in, and now taught at their college. Since when did the Sheriff, himself, answer calls for minor breaking and entering.  
"What have I told you?" The Sheriff all but screamed in the empty, quiet hallway. He didn't spare Derek a glance, eyes boring into the teen still being held at Derek's side, now with a firm hand on his shoulder rather than a pinching grip on his ear.  
"That being smart doesn't mean I can get in everywhere." The teen said, eyes trailing downward a little, but when the Sheriff didn't reply, merely stared harder, he continued. "That it's not supposed to get me into locked doors, inaccessible computers, or anyone's pants. But in my defense-" But the uniformed man didn't let him continue.  
"No, no defense, Stiles. Now apologize to-" The Sheriff finally looked at the third person standing there.  
"Professor Hale." Derek supplied, still confused. The boy next to him, apparently named 'Stiles', groaned.  
"Fuck. He's my lecture for tomorrow. Who knows the next class I'm going to fail because the teacher hates me?" He raised his hand at his own question. "But seriously, in my defense, I wasn't trying to get anywhere, I didn't break in. The door was unlocked. Ms. Patti let me in, like, seventeen hours ago. I just, I just didn't leave. Also, I was just finishing up some reading for his-" At this point, Stiles pointed an accusing finger in Derek's direction. "lecture tomorrow. As well as read up on some of the neuroscience exam-" Here, the Sheriff interrupted.  
"That you won't be sitting." He said it as if he'd had to say it a million times.  
"That I won't be sitting," Stiles said, reassuringly. "but Lydia is and what friend would I be if I didn't help her study. I've already read every veterinary book the school supplies. Scott's exams are in the bag. If I could just find that book on Quantum Mechanics, then I will be all set to help all of them by the end of the year." By this point Derek was staring at the young kid in shock. "Look, I'm sorry." Stiles said, speaking directly to his professor. "I get ahead of myself real easy. I know I look young, and actually I am, but not as young as I look. I am, however, kinda super smart, and my friends have come to rely on my help studying. I get distracted really easy and I know that being in the library this late is against the rules, but I hadn't intended to stay that long, honest. I just got caught up. I am all set for your lecture tomorrow. Truth be told, I've been looking forward to it all summer. Please, don't take this altercation and judge me before you've seen my work. I know I can be a handful-" Stiles studiously ignored the Sheriff's snort. "but, I will make up for it with apt attention to your lectures, diligent essays, and perfect exams." Derek was quiet for a moment, thinking it through.  
"I don't grade according to personal preference, I grade according to work, however-" Stiles sucked in a breath. "I promise not to let this exchange reflect on your grading this semester." Stiles would have jumped for joy had the Sheriff not put his hand other the other shoulder, Derek could tell.  
"Thank you Professor Hale." Stiles said, hugging him suddenly. Actually freaking hugging him. He pulled away quickly, surprised at his own actions.  
"Yes, thank you Professor Hale." The Sheriff said before leading Stiles out the way the elder man came in. Derek just let out a deep breath and shook his head a little, ignoring the whisper conversation the two were having during their retreat. Derek would think on his odd new student later, for now, he really needed to get home and try out this brownie recipe Cora sent him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this real fast, but I think I could see a potential story, if you guys like it, so let me know. It would definitely be Sterek. Also unbetaed, so don't judge.


End file.
